Playing the Part
by reka1207
Summary: Pre-Animated oneshot. Yes, sometimes even Shockwave forgets what he's doing here. Read and review, please.


**A/N: **this is only my second time writing in first-person. Or is it third person? I can never keep 'em straight. No flaming. Probably OOC.

**Disclaimer: **Transformers are not mine (unfortunately). They are owned by Hasbro and Takara. What I wouldn't give to own Soundwave…and Blitzwing. And Jazz. And Rumble. And Thundercracker.

ANYWAY, read on…

My loyalties, my _only _loyalty, is to Megatron. I am his to command, and I am doing his bidding. Every cycle, every joor, it's his will. Not mine. I don't regret or despise my decision to join the Decepticons, or to accept this assignment. Even when it's a bit unpleasant.

Like now.

I'm sitting in my seat, under the façade of Longarm, learning about Decepticons. Sentinel, the idiot that he is, still knows a _lot _about Decepticons. It's not nearly equal to mine or any other Decepticons but it's competent.

Being the perfect 'bot I'm supposed to be, I raise my servo to ask a qestion I know he'll get wrong.

"Longarm?" his tone is irritated. The instructor for this class is out today. He's a substitute.

"How can Megatron, if he's obviously so evil, lead a massive army, one to even counter the Elite guard?"

I know the answer. The right one, anyway. No one can stand against Megatron's charisma, his _leadership._ I couldn't. No one could. Not Starscream. Not Blitzwing. Not Lugnut. Especially not him. But let's see what the Sarge says.

Sentinel looks confused, then angry. "Megatron uses fear to keep those scumbags in line. _Nothing else. _Understand?"

I nod, as he would expect. Megatron told me to be predictable. So I am. The quiet, reassuring one, always ready to help a fellow Autobot.

Sentinel seems assured I understand. He's wrong, though. Megatron rarely uses, or needs to use fear. Only on that Seeker, Starscream. The rest of us already know how strong he is. We've seen it on the battlefield.

I wonder why I'm thinking so much today. Maybe because of the subject. Decepticons. Evil. Am I evil? I don't consider myself evil. I'm only standing up for what I believe in, even if I'm undercover.

I wonder how Sarge would feel if I transformed and handed his aft to him?

I can't do that. I'm _Longarm, _wannabe Intel Officer. I've taken training while with the Decepticons, for long undercover missions. The stress, they tell me, is unbearable after a few solar cycles. Play the role, they told me. I'm _not _supposed to be thinking about killing Sentinel. Pit, they even have _therapy _for that.

I wonder if I'll need it.

Class is dismissed, and I walk out to the cafeteria with my fellow cadets. One of them, Blurr, if I remember correctly, catches up with me. He's Bumblebee's replacement.

"Hey-y Longarm, How've you-u been?" he asks.

Blurr talks fast, but I understand him.

"Fine, you?" the reassuring one, I tell myself. We enter the cafeteria.

"Well-l I'm personally convinced that I'm-m gonna fail the test on different Decepticon traits and-d specs, _and--_"

"Anarchy-deceptiveness-confusion." Pointless and nonsensical. "Triple-changer, seeker, gun-former, intel, and recon."

His optics widened. "Thanks-s." and he runs off. I grab my energon and sit with my 'friends.' That's what they call me. I call them _sources_. They don't talk to me much. They know I don't mind. And I don't. But every so often, one of them drops a line, and I take it. Today, the topic is Decepticons.

It's not usual for the topic of the day to be what they're learning about, but there's something _wild _and rebel about Decepticons. I know from experience—it's the same with Decepticons, but about Autobots.

As I discuss who is worse: Megatron or Starscream, I almost forget why I'm here. Some times, I can perfectly pretend I'm just a quiet bot who wants to be a Prime.

It never completely leaves me, though. I'm _Shockwave, _double agent on Cybertron. Not some rookie who's never seen an astro-second of battle in his life.

Still, it never hurts to play the part.

Review, please. Should I do a sequel?


End file.
